Hukan
"I think it just so happens that we've stumbled upon the greatest secret anyone ever made the mistake of hiding, and now that mistake may cost us our lives." --Hukan, Hashta's Chronicle Hukan is a Toa of Psionics (formerly a Toa of Earth), well known for his loyalty and bravery. He is one of the few protectors of Mya Nui, an island used as a foothold between Metru Nui and Karda Nui for transporting vital supplies. He signifies Destiny, while his brothers Milnak and Verrak represent Unity and Duty, respectively. Backstory Hukan was, like most Matoran, created for the construction and maintenance of the Mata Nui robot. In his earlier years, Hukan was employed as an Onu-Matoran archivist in a pre-cataclysm Metru Nui. Two of his good friends were a Le-Matoran explorer by the name of Milnak and a Ta-Matoran mask maker named Verrak. They lived there happily until the Great Cataclysm, during which Hukan brought Milnak and Verrak, along with about ten other Matoran, into a safe area, below even the sub-levels of the Archives. There Hukan and his friends planned a way to save the rest of Metru Nui's residents. They thought and rethought their plan, compensating for problems overlooked before a Ce-Matoran named Hashta had volunteered to scout above ground and gave them information. Once they heard of the Toa Metru, Hukan decided it was time to act. The band of Matoran had barely made it above ground before they were captured by Krekka and Nidhiki. They were thrown in not-stasus canisters to be transported to the Coliseum. But Vakama and the Toa Metru rescued them and told them to go back to the Archives and take refuge. Hukan and his brave team of Matoran (which by that time consisted of fifteen members) waited back in the safe area of the Archives until the Toa Metru returned, ready to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui. This was after the Toa Metru had been returned to their non-Hordika state. Once on Mata Nui, Hukan and his friends helped to build everything necessary for living on the island with the others, who had lost their memory as a cause of being placed inside the canisters. But only a year after living on the island of Mata Nui, Hukan, along with hundreds of other Matoran, mysteriously disappeared. They were taken to the ancient and gigantic island of Mya Nui, where they found that it was inhabited by millions of other Matoran. They had no memory of being transported there, and thus had no idea as to where they were. The island elder, Turaga Dwaal, told them the reason for their being taken there. Three Matoran in Hukan's band were prophecied to transform into the most powerful Toa ever to exist, who were destined to protect the island from many threats. No one knew as of then which three were to be transformed. Some years later, when Makuta Teridax attacked both Mata Nui and Mya Nui with infected Rahi, Hukan, Milnak, and Verrak fled, searching for somewhere safe to hide. They discovered a millenia-old structure, half sunken into the Ga-Mya bog (a vast swamp stretching over thousands and thousands of square kio). When Hukan and his two friends entered, they found a suva, covered in plant life and grime. On closer examination, Hukan concluded that it was a Toa suva; and just as he uttered those two words, he, Milnak, and Verrak were struck by lightning originating from the suva, and were transformed into Toa, fulfilling the prophecy Hukan and his two friends (now brothers) fought the Rahi until they mysteriously disappeared (after the Toa Mata defeated Makuta Teridax). And Hukan, Milnak, and Verrak have been protecting the island ever since. Bionicle: Hashta's Chronicle In Bionicle: Hashta's Chronicle, a story written by Gordax, Hukan helps Hashta, the Chronicler, defeat Teridax after he had been mysteriously revived after his death. Early in the story, Hukan falls into a strange liquid, similar to energized protodermis. He did not know it, but the liquid had stripped him of his elemental powers. When Hashta touched him to help him up, her element was given to him and his armor turned gold and dark blue. (Soon to be updated.) Abilities Hukan had an unusually light build for a Toa of Earth, giving him the ability to jump much higher than a normal Toa of Earth could. He is extremely skilled with the double katana, and trains with it every day. Personality Hukan is a very effective and motivating leader, and never hesitates to correct mistakes. He tends not to think before acting, and it sometimes puts himself, as well as others, in danger. When meeting new people, Hukan is kind and treats them as if he had known them for years. He does not laugh frequently, being too caught up in his thoughts. Quotes "Okay, forget I said that." "I think it just so happens that we've stumbled upon the greated secret anyone ever made the mistake of hiding, and now that mistake may cost us our lives." "A little help right about now would--woah!--be really nifty, if not life-saving." "Earth? Easy. Psionics? Darn close to impossible." "It would help if you didn't drop that girder on me--I think it goes without saying that I'm a little too young to die." "Things I hate about Spherus Magna? Well, there's sand, obviously... and rocks... and the few creepy little bugs here and there.... Oh, and also those Makuta that are always trying to kill me; they really get on my nerves."